onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece: Pirates Carnival
One Piece: Pirates' Carnival (パイレーツカーニバル Paireetsu Kaanibaru) was made for the Playstation 2 and Gamecube. It is a party game inspired by the popular One Piece anime. One Piece: Pirates' Carnival comprises over 30 different minigames, which support up to four players, and includes an Reversi-like board game mode in which winning minigames lets you take control of squares and recruit pirates for your ship's crew. The game was released on November 23, 2005 in Japan and on September 13, 2006 in the USA. Gameplay The main style of gameplay is the Board Game, which features a massive gameboard consisting of dozens of panels. The objective of the game is to have as much money as possible when every tile belongs to a player. Each player has two varieties of money - the money earned from winning a minigame and the money earned from simply owning a panel. Note that while the latter is easily increased (and just as easily decreased), only three effects in the entire game can affect the former. Each of the four players take turns uncovering panels around the gameboard; who goes first is determined by a minigame at the beginning that takes place at the center panel. While at the beginning, players can only uncover panels that are close to the central one, as the game goes on, more panels may be uncovered. A panel owned by a player is marked by being bordered with the player's colors; if the color is gray, then nobody owns it and anyone can select it. Panels There are three types of panels on the gameboard: Event: These panels, when uncovered, results in the player who uncovered them immediately gaining ownership of them. All event panels have some sort of effect, from increasing/decreasing the player's money to gaining ownership of a panel that an opponent owns. Mini-Game: These panels, when uncovered, list a trio of minigames, one of which the player that uncovered it chooses to engage in with all the other players. The winner of the minigame gains ownership of the panel. Captain: These panels, when uncovered, result in a special minigame where the player who uncovers them plays as the captain of the game, and follows different rules than all the other players. If the captain wins, the player who uncovered the panel earns ownership of it, while if one of the other players win, they gain ownership of it. Note that captain panels are always found in pairs, and that if a player gains ownership of one, the other is also revealed and brought under ownership of him/her. Similarly, captain panels also change ownership/get destroyed/get frozen in unison. Note that if two panels of the same color are in line with one another, all uncovered panels between them with different colors switch to the color of the two panels on the edges, and are brought under ownership of the player with the color. Versus Game Any game that the player has participated is automatically added to the Versus Game section, to be played whenever they feel like it. The games are classified into these categories: Mini-Game: Usually only uncovered by the Mini-Game panel. These include: Balloon Dive Chicken Race: Players use the octopus balloon to descend from Skypeia and onto the Going Merry. Where Is Panda Man?: Players use a telescope to search for Panda Man in a large crowd. Supersonic Ledge Race: Players ride spot-billed ducks up the Alubarna Plateau. Battle of the Long Stilts: Players walk within a ring on massive stilts, attempting to knock each other over. Sunken Treasure Salvage: Players explore a sunken ship in diving suits, searching for treasure. Snowcap Battle Hiking: Players climb up the Drum Mountains, encountering various obstacles along the way. Ship Battle Royale: Players battle each other onboard the Going Merry. The Great Smoke Escape: Players search for keys in the Loguetown Marine HQ while avoiding Smoker/Chaser. Pirates' Concentration: Players take turns flipping over tiles featuring members of the Straw Hat crew on a giant raft, searching for matches. Straw Hat Members' Games Unlike the other Captain Games, the Straw Hats' panels cannot be uncovered in a board game. The only way to play these games is to challenge a member's tile over a Davy Back Fight. Gum Gum Carnival: A rhythmic game where the players battle Luffy. Luffy attacks by selecting certain beats in a tune, and the other players must attack/dodge by selecting the same beat. Thundering Swordplay: The other players battle Zoro within a ring, which is slippery from the rain. Players must force Zoro out of the ring while being careful to not get thrown out themselves. Rogue Town Treasure Chase: The other players chase Nami on the streets of Logue/Rogue town. They must successfully tackle her three times (getting a piece of treasure every time) before she makes it to the Going Merry. Defend Usopp Factory!: A guessing game where the other players attempt to snatch treasure from one of three doors. Usopp stands in the middle, and must choose a door to protect. Cooking Fighter: The other players attempt to steal food as Sanji throws it to Patty. Sanji himself can throw forks at them to slow them down, and must deliver five dishes to Patty before any of the players can successfully steal three. Wave the Pirate Flag!: The other players attempt to steal a pirate flag from Chopper upon Drum Castle and wave it to fill a gauge. Chopper himself must place the flag upon each of the castle's seven sections and turn the snow pink. The Ancient Ruin Mystery: Players attempt to steal treasure from the ruins of Shandora and bring it back to their own camp. Robin is deciphering poneglyphs, and must either completely decipher them, or defeat all the players before they acquire 100 million berries. Captain Games The player who uncovers a captain tile gets to play as the captain. All the other players face off against them in a mini-game. Once in a while, captains will mutiny, and all four players battle against them. Chop Chop Festival: Players battle Buggy by stepping on either his upper or lower body. Buggy himself can attack of his own will and go into a "berserker mode" whenever he is hit. Mohji and Cabaji will also be firing cannonballs at the players. The Cat Out of the Bag: Players battle Kuro in Kaya's front yard while avoiding Jango's hypnosis. Kuro himself can create a trail of light when he starts running, and can surround players with it, attacking them all at once with his Shakushi/Out of the Bag technique. Beware the MH5!: Players jump across the pieces of Baratie's fins and Krieg's ship to reach Krieg himself. The entire stage is covered with poison gas, and players must periodically acquire gas masks to deplete their poison meter, or they will die. Krieg himself can hinder players with spears and (if her acquires one) bombs. Arlong Darts Park: Players engage in a game of darts at Arlong Park. Arlong himself takes his turn after all three players, and only gets three shots as opposed to the other players getting four. However, he can knock down other players' darts to steal their points, and the three spots that he chose form a triangle. Any darts within the triangle instantly have their score stolen by Arlong. Little Garden Bomb Battle: Players battle the giants Dorry and Broggy by tossing bombs at the giants' feet. Dorry and Broggy can retaliate by stepping on the players, guided by a skull mark. Wapol's Munch Munch Factory: Players battle a rotating Wapol (in the center of the stage) by hitting his heart, which pops out at a random spot every time he attacks. In addition to using cannons and hammers, Wapol can also devour anyone who he is facing, filling up a gauge. When the gauge is filled, Wapol can engage in a secret technique that attacks all opponents. Clone Clone Panel Shootout: Players throw counters at one of three panels, one of which is a face that Mr. 2 has transformed into. Mr. 2 himself must also select a panel, and if he selects the right one before any of the other players, he can attack all of them (or at least anyone who selected a panel). Mr. 4's Batter Up!: Players attempt to deflect exploding baseballs that Mr. 4 hits toward them. In addition to normal baseball bombs, Mr. 4 can also have Lassou sneeze out up to three "tornado shots" that automatically explode. Crocodile's Sand Trap: Players battle Crocodile with water guns while attempting to not get sucked into the Desert Girasole. Crocodile himself can dodge water shots and retaliate with Desert Dagger and sandstorms. Spring Hopper Daredevil: Players attempt to dodge Bellamy's bouncing attacks in Mock Town while trying to make it through all three sections. Bellamy himself creates a hole in the dock wherever he lands if he does not hit anybody, and these holes cause instant death if a player falls through them. If two or more have survived all three sections of Mock Town, Bellamy goes into a frenzied Spring Hopper that does not stop until he hits someone. Trivia * The opening sequence in the game was heavily edited for the English dub. In the frames where Franky and the Franky Family were seen, it was replaced by in game screen pans of Buggy the Clown, Mohji and Cabaji. Blackbeard, Eneru, and The Foxy Pirates' screentime in the opening were also removed for gameplay footage. In one of the final segments, where it showed a group of characters, Wiper and Bellamy were replaced by Crocodile and Mr. 2, and Porche of the Foxy Pirates was replaced by Captain Hina. * Though they were cut from the opening, for some reason 4Kids Entertainment decided to keep the Skypiea stage in the game, but made the board a secret and can only be accessed through a password. Blackbeard, Bellamy the Hyena, Wiper (now dubbed Wyler), Satori, and Eneru can all still be in the game. *Certain Captain game characters were also taken out, for example, Kalifa and Kaku were replaced by Cabaji and Mohji, Blueno was replaced by Pandaman, and Franky and the Franky Family was replaced by "NEW" Buggy and Cabaji. All the mini-games were still the same in playability, but the speaking role before each game shows a one picture panel for Pandaman and Cabaji/Mohji. External Links *Bandai site (Japanese) *Nintendo site (Japanese) P